Korean Destiny Update 3
Hello !!! Once again it must have come as a mother! GM is ~~ ahtti Did you strip seupaechi through massive updates Everybody has heard ahtti gave him? Today, I have it right - the mother of ahtti changed this week with the news! Lucky people. Stacked ready to hear the news coming soon with Destiny's ver! sally_special-9 Improvement is applied through regular checks are this week This would put deulkkeseo youngungnim progress - improvement of the complaints gave several passes! # Huteon Tower of Chaos? ~ Seonteon's not fixed! (Applicable March 5 weeks) In all floors except the top floor of the boss battle chaos started when I changed to a preemptive strike The battle lines / hugong effect at the start of rolling a coin disappear'll be able to feel a little more faster speed! Monsters! Perfect for you all !! I first ~! # Heroes combination effect effect 1 seconds over! (Applicable March 5 weeks) Through two weeks in March periodic inspection as improved combined effect Hero Many heroes nimdeul two weeks - did you opinions about the heroic battles combined effect that is output at the start! Now the hero effects combined time is reduced from 3 seconds to 1 second If one blink of an eye-hook over gapnidang! #NPC Car Milan, now is not accidentally switched! (Applicable March 5 weeks) Items to the NPC card can be exchanged for Milan 'Lv.2 medal of courage' in 'Do 5-star gem "" 5 Star Legends equipment box' and have been removed from the transfer list. Hadapnida those boxes can be exchanged include 'Lv.1 medal of courage "! Fully understood garage! Getting better! That feeling! What improvements are not the end - Lucky people. Destiny's ver Let's start right now? Let's Go! [Development Secret Notes # Heroes and place, and now you need a one-stop! - Each content is needed heroes and inconvenience of placing different place every now again NO ~! The hottest news of the heroes of the ability to store layout information development! Top of chaos, mine, since I'm already excited thinking on your own hero batch used in the bounty hunting and so on! If so, the position of the ~ ... .GM ahtti into heroes nimdeul mind? Ithing! Totally blanking # Also get the same mythical hero? ~ Now do not worry! I have a Muhsin Taihu, Taihu out again, out again ... and Taihu out But also lucky. Ahnihan is ... this situation. Now added the ability to get back some of the myths born to consume grade hero essence of myth. Coming net Jujuy ... # Powerful support hero adventurer became more! Dear GM sent youngungnim deurideon support hero bye bye! The best hero with two other heroes nimdeul will change randomly to receive support up to three people every day! Add Friend doeni hero nimdeul friend recommended that any one people to be empty Dwien completing the battle go to the friend request! go! go! sally_special-15 What do you think? Luck. Destiny updates of people! I worth waiting for? Nimdeul hero fast! Fun! Happy! So you can play younggun It "has to this mother!" We know that the GM ahtti is expected to be continued! Looking forward to the upcoming Destiny wish to receive Instant Confirmation Update geyong! ^ _ ^ Thank you. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/723539